Hyakkimaru
Summary Hyakkimaru (百鬼丸) is a rōnin during the Sengoku period. Due to a pact forged by his father Daigo Kagemitsu (醍醐景光) with 48 sealed demons, the un-named baby was born malformed, limbless and without facial features or internal organs. The infant was set adrift in the river and was subsequently found and raised by Dr. Jukai (寿海) who gave the child prostheses including a special blade grafted into his left arm forged out of vengeance to kill supernatural entities. The boy became nearly invincible as a result of the prostheses and healing magic. Across his travels, he earned the name "Hyakkimaru" among other names for his inhuman nature. On one such hunt of a demon, Hyakkimaru came across a young orphan thief named Dororo (どろろ) who thereafter start travels by his side through the war-torn countryside. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: Hyakkimaru Origin: Dororo Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lack of emotions, Enhanced Senses (Due to the lack of 48 body parts from his childhood has developed a sixth sense), Stealth Mastery (Сan infiltrate a highly secured fortress for extremely limited time without attracting attention), Master Swordsman, Martial Arts (Easily defeated masters of martial arts with his bare hands), Telepathy, Statistics Amplification via Energy Absorption, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense supernatural creatures hidden from the eyes of ordinary people), Soul Manipulation (Can cause damage to the souls of demons), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible or non-corporeal beings, such as demons, ghosts and spirits), Durability Negation (Can attack internal organs to an extent), Power Absorption (Can absorb demonic power to develop new skills in the process), Regeneration (Mid-Low), High Resistance to physical damage (Due to his nature only supernatural powers and weapons are capable of inflicting real damage to him), Limited Chi Manipulation (Can sense other living beings across long distances), Limited Berserk Mode and Rage Power (Sometimes can grows stronger due to uncontrolled rage), Limited Acid Manipulation (Can sprays caustic water in battle), Aura, Fear Inducement, Social Influencing Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can cause damage to demons that can destroy a wall with ease), possibly higher Speed: At least Subsonic (Killed a group of highly trained assassins faster than they could react on him) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Easy overpowered the stone demon in a fight) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Easily beheaded the stone demon with one blow) Durability: Building level (Withstood a lightning strike that destroyed a building in the process) Stamina: At least High (Defeated a strong psychic in a mind battle, after 20 hours standing) Range: Standard melee range, multiple meters with various weapons Standard Equipment: *'Arms:' His swords that are embedded in his arms, and after he regained it back, swords came out. *'Legs:' His left leg sprays caustic water and has different effects: **Burned a demon's tongue and eyes. **Killed a demon-possessed horse. **Carried enough to destroy a giant turtle demon. **Used it to destroy face tumor monsters. **Harmed a ghost. *'Medicine:' Carries green plum poison. **Carries an antidote. *'Explosive:' His prosthetic nose was an explosive. Intelligence: At least High (Has a vast knowledge of fencing, being able to determine the level of skills only a glance at his opponent; also has highly developed knowledge in medicine giving him the opportunity identify where damage in body is located, what measures should be taken and what is the antidote to make) Weaknesses: The absence of key body parts does not give him a full picture of his acquired damage during battles, which he practically does not react. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Regaining: This ability allows Hyakkimaru to regain parts of the body lost at birth, and to absorb demonic power to develop new skills in the process. Gallery Hyakkimaru_(Manga).png|Hyakkimaru's design in the Manga. Hyakkimaru.png|Hyakkimaru's design in the 1969 Adaptation. Tumblr_pmgyniNpI41y4tqc4o1_1280.jpg|Hyakkimaru's design in the 2019 Adaptation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Aura Users Category:Berserkers Category:Blind Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stone Walls Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tezuka-Verse Category:Sega Category:Tier 9